Things That Go Bump In The Night
by lucratcia
Summary: A vampire coven, a werewolf's lupanar, a naga's tribe, and a dragon clan. Each want to have a claim on a certain human to further their means and augment their power before the fiends of Hell get a grasp on the mortal world.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A vampire coven, a werewolf's lupanar, a naga's tribe, and a dragon clan. Each want to have a claim on a certain human to further their means and augment their power before the fiends of Hell get a grasp on the mortal world. But, why? And how will the human react to such a thing?

Pairings: 3x4, 2x5, 1x2 and -maybe- 1x5x2 -maybe-

A/N: Well, I was working and this idea popped into my head. Let's see if you guys like it. If you do, I'll develop it further.

Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed in the corridor behind him, but still he kept walking. There was a meeting about to start and he was late as it was. He kept his eyes straight ahead, trying to keep his mind clear of all the thoughts swirling around him. There was only one other near him, but it seemed as if the thoughts of the others were louder than normal this evening.

"Sire," the man called out, quite out of breath. Heero stopped abruptly and did nothing to conceal his distaste at being interrupted. "News from the outside. I think it would be wise-"

"Get to the point," Heero stated, glaring at the man who thought it was necessary to talk to him. At closer look, the man seemed a bit frazzled with his clothes slightly disarrayed and his voice betraying nervousness about one thing or another. He did not have time for such things.

"There has been movement in the city," the man burst out. He came to a stop about three feet from Heero, afraid of getting much closer. He did not realize that he was already close enough to put his own life in danger from the volatile shaman.

"And?" Heero ground out, trying not to show that he was in fact interested in what this man had to say. It would not do to walk into the meeting oblivious to what was going outside the walls in which they were confined.

"Your network-" The man hardly knew what hit him as he suddenly found himself slumped against the wall with a broken jaw. Standing above him was Heero, eyes blazing and a dangerous look on his face.

"That is -not- to be mentioned," Heero hissed angrily. Not even pity crossed his mind as the man's jaw began to heal already. Their kind was like that, able to heal amidst pain. The man on the floor did not dare to stand, nor did he look up from the floor.

"He may have been found." The only indication Heero gave of even hearing the man was a slight intake of breath. Without saying another word, the shaman turned about with a bit more of a rush and headed back to the meeting that had surely started by now leaving the man on the floor without a backward glance.

There was a full moon in the sky above nestled among the bright pinpoints of stars blinking in the sea of blackness. The wind was calm and carried on upon it the faint smell of newly budding trees and the scent of the early year blossoms. In wolf form, Trowa glanced around him extending his senses outward in search for his next meal.

His hunting party consisted of three others, all younger and a bit smaller than he was. But, that was the usual. He had yet to find a mate nor an equal in the several years it had taken him to become leader of the pack. Trowa was one of the youngest to take hold of their lupanar, their pack. He had the compassion and of the pack's abilities to make it where he was today.

His pale green eyes reflected the silver moonlight as he sat atop of a tall rock outcropping. Far below him the lights of the city glowed brightly and the sound of traffic and the odd call of humans could be heard even at this height. It had been awhile since the last time he had been down there. He preferred the woods and the company of his pack. They had what they needed.

His pack was quite small but efficient. There were four males and seven females, all with a different set of strengths. They were a solitary lot for the most part. A few rock dens made up their home where they slept in twos and threes in wolf or human form. Things had remained peaceful for the past ten years.

But, something was happening. Something in the air had changed. Something was disturbing the way of life in more ways than one. Trowa sighed and turned back towards the forest. A lone cry cut through the silence. A flicker of a wolf's smile touched his face. Soon, two other cries followed the first. Trowa joined in, answering with a low pitch howl that rang through the night's air.

The hunt was on.

The rumbling sound of a nearby waterfall echoed throughout the edge of the woods. Moisture dripped from the tallest of branches to the lowest of leaves, making the ground soft and wet. The birds among the trees paid no attention to what slithered through the forest.

"Why do we have to come here?" a young Quatre asked. He missed the dry desert heat and all this wetness made his skin itch. He was in human form along with a few others. The rest of their tribe were in their animal form as Nagas.

"There have been rumors-" the elder hissed. Even though the lower half of his body was in the form of a snake, he was still taller than his son.

"But, there are always rumors," Quatre interrupted and cringed at his boldness. He did not know what had gotten into him. Environment be damned, he wanted to be dry again.

"Quatre," the elder admonished. He held a hand out, causing those that followed him to stop in silence. The elder used his keen sense of smell to try to find out what had made the surrounding forest go silent so quickly. Quatre wanted to say something more, but with a sharp look from his father, he snapped his mouth shut with an audible click.

Quatre, not able to keep quiet for long, threw out his senses to see what had entered their new found territory. His mind touched upon another's as he realized that there were other shape shifters in the area. He quickly brought his mind back to his own. With a few hand signals he relayed the information to his elder.

Within seconds Quatre and the few others had changed into their Naga forms and without a word headed back towards their cave that was hidden behind the waterfall. Deep in the rock recess, they were safe once more.

"Wolves," Quatre said simply. The elder nodded. They had come to the edge of the werewolves territory. They knew it was a possibility, but they had hoped to make it closer to the city before running across another shape shifter or being detected.

"To answer your question, Quatre, before you start spouting off again, there is substance to the rumors stirring regarding the prophecy of our people."

"Okay..." Quatre drawled out. "That still does not explain why we have to be here."

"We had to come closer to the city. The prophecy points to the One residing down there."

"A human?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, it seems so," the elder replied. Quatre humphed as he turned to go deeper in the cave.

"I do not see how a human can make such difference against the fiends that are supposed to start cropping up.

"We will see," said the elder with a sigh.

A young man sat at a long table with several scrolls laid out before him. The moon had long ago risen and the only light in the room were the couple of candles that were lit upon the table. The tall windows that lined the far wall let in the silver moonlight, casting long shadows across the floor.

Wufei sighed as the symbols on the scrolls transformed again, rearranging themselves into a different order while adding new ones to further puzzle the scholar. The scrolls were of a magical nature and for many years they had remained the same. Now though, something out there was happening to make them change constantly for the past couple of days.

"Wufei! Why in the world are you still awake?" Sally, the healer, asked as she came through the doorway in a hurry.

"I could ask you the same thing," he countered dryly.

"I was making my nightly rounds and I saw the candle light," she answered. She looked over his shoulder to try to see what he was looking at. To her, all it looked like was a bunch of chicken scratch. She could not even begin to understand what he saw on the ancient papyrus. She said as much out loud.

"I do not see how you can't see them," Wufei told her sourly. He knew he was one of the few that could actually understand the scrolls, but it still frustrated him to no end. Yes, he was a scholar, but still. Why did he have to be able to read the prophetic scrolls. He was the youngest and this always had people up in a tizzy.

Sally sighed as she put a hand on Wufei's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. He briskly shook it off and turned away from her prying eyes. Sally was always worrying about the health of his body and his mind. "What are you reading about?"

"I would tell you if I could," Wufei stated. "It is constantly changing all of a sudden. Something about a human turning necromancer, but doing such a thing is going to save humanity. Also, the myth of a new dragonling keeps being mentioned. Both of which are foolish notions."

"I do not understand how you are able to read the scrolls and not believe in them," Sally chided. She, like most of their clan, believed in their mythology surrounding their creation. They were of the dragon clan, although there had yet to be a new dragonling in the last 150 years.

"Go away Sally," he grouched. He leaned back over the scrolls which seemed to have stilled for the moment.

"Go to bed Wufei," she told him sternly. "I'll send the elders after you if you don't." This was a needless threat, but it still worked none the less.

"Fine, fine," Wufei sighed. He snuffed out the candles and headed out the door, leaving Sally in the dark without another word said. He left the scrolls lay where they were. Nobody else was going to bother with them at this hour.

He headed to the back of the shrine where the beds were kept. Throughout the rest of the night he laid there staring at the ceiling. Sleep eluded him as thoughts of necromancers and dragonlings chased each other through his mind.

Duo sighed and finally closed his textbook. His desk was next to the window, giving him the perfect view of the night sky. The lights from the city hid the stars above, but the moon was still able to be seen as its silver light came through the window.

It was just after midnight and tomorrow he had an early class, but he could not sleep. Staring into the night sky he felt a calm overcome him. He liked the feeling and wished that he could stay that way. The days were always so crowded and noisy while the night was quiet and calm.

He glanced around the small dorm room. He was one of the lucky ones to have gotten a room with only one other person. Space was an expensive commodity, but with his academics, he had managed to weasel his way into such a room.

Through the quiet hum of the city, Duo thought he could hear a howl. It was strange though, he didn't think that he was close enough to the forest to hear any wolves. But, sure enough, the one cry was soon answered by one, then another, and another. Soon, they cried in harmony. It was hard to tell if they were on the hunt or they were mourning for one they had lost.

He really should head to bed, he knew that. His morning class was not one of his easier ones and it would do him no good if he fell asleep during the lecture. There was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind and a tickle between his shoulder blades. He felt as if he was being watched and this was not the first time either.

He stood up and stuck his head out the window to get a better look around the dormitory. A few students were walking along the path a few stories below him. The courtyard beyond held a few trees and not much more. He wished he knew what made him have such a strange feeling.

With another sigh, he closed his window and headed to bed. Jin, his room mate was gone for the night, as usual. He was alone, he should ignore the feeling and go to sleep. He turned out the light and crawled into bed, already in his sleep clothes.

What Duo did not see were the eyes peering into his window. They glowed a faint red. The creature did not bother hiding the smile that crept along its face as he watched the young man in the room fall into a fitful sleep. Soon enough, Duo would know of his presence, but now was not the time.

****So, yeah. I decided to get back into writing. Let me know what you think so I know if I should develop this further.***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Well, I was going to try for a weekly schedule, but things happen. I'll try to make it up to you. It should get interesting soon.

Warnings: I was in one of my moods.

**words** denotes thoughts

Heero left the messenger behind without a backwards glance. If the rumor was true, then he might be leaving the walls sooner than planned. As a high shaman, he was expected to stay within the mansion that had long ago been turned into their home. Shaman or not, the prophecies were coming to a head and he had to be out there himself to make sure things were going right.

As for the prophecy, he didn't know how to make them out. Their kind, the vampires, were limited in what they could do outside their walls. The night was not theirs alone. It had to be shared with the werewolves and other shape shifters that wanted to take control of the night. Their movements were always monitored and so they were controlled.

With a few uttered words Heero placed wards around himself to protect his mind from those that would seek to probe it within the council chambers. For the most part he could block any one of them out of his controlled mind, but there were those two or three that would band together and try to catch him off guard. Tonight was not a night that he wanted to play games, better yet to prevent them before they could even start.

He briskly walked to the council chambers that were just at the end of the hallway that he had turned into. Every ten feet or so there was a guard stationed along each side of the wall. They knew little of magic, but they were the fiercest of warriors that the vampire coven had and they could do their job well regardless of what a spell caster could throw at them.

Without a word Heero continued through the hall to the large doors that marked the entrance of the council chambers. They towered above him in the semi-darkness. The torchlight made shadows jump across the doors had deeply set grooves and markings. With the dim light, the doors looked as if they were covered in blood and shadows, enough of a scene to send any of those that were weak of heart away from the chambers.

Finally, at the very doorstep, Heero took a deep breath and muttered a final ward for his protection under his breath. He threw open the doors without preamble and strolled right into the middle of the proceedings that had already started.

"Nice of you to show your pallid face here," the interrupted councilman muttered in Heero's direction.

"Hn," was all that Heero had to say as he made his way to the far corner. He was hardly deemed important in such meetings, so he had a seat far from the center circle. Not that he minded. He'd rather not be bothered with such politics and left to his own devices.

"As I was saying-" the councilman started as he was interrupted yet again as one of his personal messengers burst through the doors out of breath. Murmurs broke out within the chambers as many wondered what could warrant such an interruption. Instead of just whisperings, the councilmen turned to talking and then to yelling to try to be heard above each other.

A gavel rang out from the front of the room, effectively silencing the councilman. The senior councilman waited a few moments before addressing the room.

"So, out with it! What's the news brought by our servant from outside the walls?" an impatient member yelled from the back of the room.

"Silence," the senior councilman said evenly. With a sigh, he told them the information that was brought to him. "The pack is on the move." Gasps could be heard throughout the room.

**It's sad that these pompous bags are worried at the slightest mention of the pack. No wonder they never go outside the walls,** he thought to himself with a smirk playing on his lips. He could understand the need for their fear to an extent. Their race was on the verge of extinction. Their blood had somehow changed throughout the ages to the point of where it was rejected more often than a mortal turning. The wolves, besides themselves, were the only things that could threaten their lives.

"They have come within our territory." With that bit of news, the council broke into an uproar. Heero watched as Cedric sneaked out of the chamber, probably spreading the news to his masters. Heero kept the sneer off his face, but barely. There were a few half mortals within the walls that were little more than dogs to do their master's bidding.

The gavel rang out again, but it hardly had the power to stop such a madhouse.

"Silence! I will have order within these chambers!" the senior councilman bellowed over the crowd. It took some time, but they finally settled down to harsh whispers and grumblings. "We will send out our warriors tomorrow night at dusk. There will be an end to this."

"Does this have anything to do with the One coming near?" Sandra, a middle ranked vampire, called from the center of the room. This brought about silence more complete than anything else could have.

"Speak Chalice!" cried out another vampire impatiently.

"We do not know," he replied grudgingly. It was fatal to show any weakness in this chamber, but with subject, it could not always be avoided.

"Have they been found?" Heero spoke up from his seat. He stood up to better be seen. He ignored the looks around him and made his way forward towards Chalice. His face was nicely blank, not betraying any of his emotions.

Chalice turned to face him and gave him a glare that could rival Heero's any day of the week. "They have not," he said with malice for Heero had brought more weakness into light.

"Let me go with the warriors." It was not a question nor a demand, just a pure statement of which Heero expected that Chalice and the others will follow. Chalice nodded and Heero did the same in return. As the room erupted once more into unbearable noise, Heero made his way out of the chamber heading towards his living quarters. He hadn't been outside the walls since he had been brought in more than 50 years ago.

Duo was one of the first ones out of the door as soon as the teacher had dismissed them for the day. The day had started off badly with him being late to his first class and everything had just gone downhill from there. With his second class, he had forgotten that a paper was due and he really had no excuse for not having it done. His third and final class, that lasted until early evening, had a pop test. Not a quiz, but a full out test.

The halls of the university were pretty much empty as he headed back towards the dorms. Just as he was about to enter his room he saw Ryuu heading his way from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a going," Duo said with a laugh. Him and Ryuu had made plans earlier in the week to go camping down by the lake this weekend. They were supposed to already be heading that way, but he didn't expect his classes to last this long.

"Will ya hurry it up in there," Ryuu shouted into the room as he followed Duo. He was looking forward to the weekend of fishing and camping and basically doing nothing for the next couple of days. He watched as Duo rushed around his room tossing things he was going to need into a duffel bag and muttering under his breath.

"So yeah, how'd you like that pop test in Mr. Yakamura's class today?" Ryuu said with a sneer and barely had time to duck as Duo launched a boot in his direction. "Well, I guess that answers my question," he said with a laugh.

"A test..." Duo grumbled. "Who in the world gives a pop -test- on a Friday of all days?" He looked like he was about done with packing but was searching for something or other. "Oh, can I have that boot back?" he asked sheepishly.

"Duo, what am I supposed to do with you?" Ryuu wondered out loud as he tossed the boot back at Duo. Finally packed, they walked out the door and headed to the parking lot to where Ryuu's car was parked. Then they were on their way.

It took them a good hour to get to where they were going, but they finally found what they figured was the perfect spot. They set up their single tents just far enough away from the soft bank of the lake so that they could stay dry. A fire was was safely built and they went to work on catching their dinner. It wasn't long before they were set up nicely and the fish were biting. Soon after, dinner was sizzling and well on its way to being nearly done.

"Smells good," Ryuu commented on Duo's cooking as he was packing up the fishing supplies. The sun was almost down and the night was turning chilly this close to the lake. The sounds of the waterfall off in the distance could be heard when the wind was blowing just right.

"That's because I'm a good cook and you know it," Duo said with a grin as he flipped the fish on the makeshift grill. "They're just about done." Ryuu grabbed one of their folding lawn chairs and sat down across from Duo on the other side of the fire. "It's gotten a bit chilly since the sun has gone down," Ryuu mentioned as he rubbed his arms and looked around at the dancing shadows the fire cast about.

The comfortable silence that fell between them was suddenly interrupted by a loud howl that sounded entirely way too close for comfort. Duo glanced at Ryuu and scooted closer to the fire acting as if the howl did not scare him in the slightest. Ryuu, on the other hand, didn't bother to try to hide the fact that he was about to piss himself.

"Chill dude," Duo said with only a slight waver to his voice.

"That was a little close, don't you think?" Ryuu muttered.

"Yes, it was, don't you think?" an unknown voice called out from the shadows even closer than the howl making them both jump up from their seats.

**I'm so sorry for getting this out so late. I promise it won't happen again. I hope you like it. The next one should be out much sooner. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So yeah, I'm in school now. I was hoping to be further along in the story than I am by this point, but meh. You might see a change in style since I am taking English and speech. Hopefully it'll be an improvement. Anywho, another week late, sorry again, lets see if I can get this cranked out before class starts in two hours. If not, I'll finish it at home tonight.

Another note: thanks for those of you who reviewed, to those of you who have favorited already, and those who have put me on alert. I lurv you guys.

Trowa looked at the small group that surrounded him. Young Jimmy on his left was the newest of the group. He had only changed five months ago and was an alarmingly shade of red mixed with gray. Charcey and Sabina were on his right, the two oldest of the females of his pack. "We are going down along the river tonight towards the lake to see what scent we can pick up," Trowa told them. It was only a scouting mission, which was why he needed so few of them tonight.

Charcy nipped him along the jaw playfully, trying to get his favor. "Won't that put us deeper into the vampire's territory?" she asked slyly. Trowa highly doubted she cared about the danger this mission presented and more about the fact that she was right next to him. He could care less about the latter. He shoved his shoulder into her, knocking her off balance.

"Pay attention. We shouldn't be in there long. Hopefully they haven't noticed us yet," Trowa said with a bitter taste in his mouth. He was hoping on the fact that the vampires rarely left their mansion up near the mountain outside the city limits. But, they considered the city and the river side up to the lake their territory. Right where they were right now was just at the border of said territory.

Suddenly there was a crash through the underbrush just off to their right. They were instantly on high alert; even Charcey was able to forget being snubbed for the time being and got into position to attack whatever was coming at them at top speed. As soon as they saw who it was though, they were able to stand down just the slightest bit.

"What is it Ryan?" Trowa asked the very out of breath werewolf that had come to a skidding halt in front of the group.

"Vampires!" Gasp. "Hunters!" He gasped again. "Humans by the river!" He desperately tried to catch his breath, but Trowa could tell that he had run like mad to try to get to them as fast as he possibly could.

"Were you seen?" Trowa asked. Ryan shook his head violently and almost fell over. "Stay here." With a nod to everybody else, Trowa took off at a brisk pace towards the river from the direction Ryan came from. **There shouldn't be hunters out of the mansion** Trowa thought. **Damn it! They knew we were close!**

He hadn't noticed that while Ryan was out scouting that the sun had set much further than he had realized. Trowa loved the hunt, but this was different. He could not enjoy the pounding of his feet over the ground. He could not enjoy breathing in the scents of the forest surrounding him. And what in the world was he going to do about Hunters out in the forest just after sundown? Voicing his frustration, he let out a howl. Soon, the others joined in creating a mournful song.

The comfortable silence that fell between them was suddenly interrupted by a loud howl that sounded entirely way too close for comfort. Duo glanced at Ryuu and scooted closer to the fire acting as if the howl did not scare him in the slightest. Ryuu, on the other hand, didn't bother to try to hide the fact that he was about to piss himself.

"Chill dude," Duo said with only a slight waver to his voice.

"That was a little close, don't you think?" Ryuu muttered.

"Yes, it was, don't you think?" an unknown voice called out from the shadows even closer than the howl making them both jump up from their seats.

"Who the Hell are you?" demanded Duo as he watched four men walk out from the shadows and into the firelight. To surprise him further, he heard a light tinkling of female laughter. He decided right then and there he didn't like that laugh. She stepped out from almost right behind him. He almost jumped over the fire pit to stand next to Ryuu who was doing his level best at looking like a goldfish that had landed outside its bowl.

"Where the Hell did you come from?" Duo yelled? There really wasn't a waver in his voice. Not yet anyways. The woman was dressed from head to toe in black leather. It wasn't some kind of bondage leather either. It was more of like combat leather. Three of the men were dressed pretty much the same way. One man stood apart, wearing what looked like ceremonial robes or something similar.

"My, my, my, what horrible language," one of the men spoke. He had a shock of white blonde hair that was waist length. He seemed quite nonchalant. "So, Heero," he said, turning to the one in the robes. "Do you want a willing dinner or one that squirms?" he said with an evil grin.

Duo could have sworn he could see pointy teeth in that grin. And what in the world did the guy mean by a willing dinner? What was going on here? Ryuu was practically quaking with fear by his side and he wasn't doing much better. He didn't think it was a good idea if they're boots were anything to judge by.

At the mention of the name Heero, Duo glanced over to the one dressed in robes. The guy looked okay enough, he guessed. He was of medium height with messy brown hair that hung low in his eyes. The robes hid most of his build, but Duo could bet that he was as fit as the rest of them without a bit of fat on him. And his eyes. What kind of eyes were they? They seemed to be almost glowing an icy blue. Duo could hardly believe that it was possible.

"Willing," came an almost grim reply. The tall blonde man gave a small wave of his hand. Duo noticed that almost instantly that Ryuu's whole body relaxed. He glanced over at his friend and noticed that his arms hung loosely at his sides and there was a blank look in his eyes that did not belong there.

"What did you just do?" Duo shouted angrily. Something freaky was going on here and he didn't like it one bit and he didn't think there was much he could do about it either. He gave Ryuu a good hard shake, but the guy showed no sign of recognition or anything. Duo turned and stared at the blonde man.

"Zechs?" Heero questioned. "Why is he still moving?"

The tall blonde man pushed aside his sandy-haired companion and took a step towards Duo. "I'm not sure, but it is most interesting. Treize, suggestions?" Zechs asked the warrior he had stepped away from.

It looked like the man was about to answer when what looked to be several large wolves came to a sudden halt in the clearing. The men and the woman literally hissed and stepped back far enough to where they were standing closer to one another. The wolves formed a small pack in the shape of a triangle with the largest at point.

And then it spoke.

"Heero!"

And Duo wanted to piss his pants.

"Leave them be Heero," the large sand colored wolf spoke again.

"They're food, -Trowa-. Step down and away from our territory before we enforce the old laws," Heero threatened in a low voice that was practically a hiss. Trowa's form shuddered and suddenly there was a human standing where there was once a wolf.

"Confident, aren't we?" Treize muttered, clearly uncomfortable with the wolves presence.

"Wha- What the Hell? What is going on here?" Duo shouted, trying to make himself heard although he didn't think it was one of his better ideas at the time. Trowa's head whipped towards Duo in surprise.

"Food doesn't talk," Trowa ground out. He sniffed the air. "What is it about you?" he asked Duo curiously, taking a step towards him.

"Stay back!" Duo yelled, clutching Ryuu to his body almost like a shield.

"Stay away from them," hissed Heero and Zechs together.

"They're ours," Heero said evenly.

"I think not," Duo told him. "I think I should have a say in this. And I'm not going to be anybody's dinner no matter what the Hell you think fang boy. And you!" he pointed at Trowa, "I don't know what you just did, but don't do it again." Duo knew he sounded ridiculous, but he didn't care. He just needed to get the heck out of here alive and hopefully get Ryuu out of here with him.

At Duo's declaration, Treize chuckled and moved towards the two young men standing on the other side of the fire. He gave the wolves a wide berth. As he grinned, he let a bit of fang show.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!"

"Or what, human?" Heero asked as he came around Treize, walking closer to Duo and ignoring the glare from Trowa. He was intrigued that his food being immune to their gaze and having not run yet.

Duo watched as the two men, if they could be called men, with slightly glowing eyes moved closer to him. The closer they got the faster his heart beat and the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood up on end. Something was tingling within him. It started in his gut and was moving outward and he didn't know what it was. It wasn't an entirely uncomfortable feeling, but he had no way to stop it either.

When they came within a few feet, Duo felt like he was going to burst apart. His skin felt like it was on fire and the word that was on the tip of his tongue just burst out.

"Zinfa!" Duo screamed suddenly with feeling. At the end of the scream he found himself down on his hands and his knees gasping for air. Surrounding him was a bubble. There was really no other way to describe it. It was as if he and Ryuu were inside a thick bubble lined in black that was still transparent.

"What have you done?" Heero screeched. Both Treize and Zechs were almost behind Heero now along with the other two that had come with them. Trowa and his wolves were so surprised that they couldn't move even if they wanted to.

"I will ask again," Duo said in a raspy voice. "What the Hell is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Okay guys, things are freaking crazy. It's the end of the first summer semester and school is driving me absolutely bonkers. Let alone every freaking thing else that is going on. Soo, this got out is just over a week, I think I did good. :P

Feed the plot bunnies with a review or two or they will starve. Second summer semester starts soon and they need the food to continue. :D Now on with the story.

"Zinfa!" Duo screamed suddenly with feeling. At the end of the scream he found himself down on his hands and his knees gasping for air. Surrounding him was a bubble. There was really no other way to describe it. It was as if he and Ryuu were inside a thick bubble lined in black that was still transparent.

"What have you done?" Heero screeched. Both Treize and Zechs were almost behind Heero now along with the other two that had come with them. Trowa and his wolves were so surprised that they couldn't move even if they wanted to.

"I will ask again," Duo said in a raspy voice. "What the Hell is going on?"

"What are you?" Treize hissed. Trowa, although surprised, looked quite smug.

"He's the One," Trowa said.

"He can't be," Heero replied, glaring at the human that was still upon his knees from using the slightest bit of magic. "He's a pitiful human."

"Thanks buddy," Duo said dryly. He carefully made it to his feet. The bubble still stood around him and Ryuu and did not seem to be going anywhere soon. "So who am I supposed to be?"

"The One," Trowa said simply.

"That explains a lot," Duo muttered more to himself than to anybody standing around the small campfire. "So who are you guys and what do you want with me?" he asked again, hoping to get an answer this time. He also wondered what was up with the bubble, but first things first. Hopefully it would keep him and Ryuu safe for the time being.

"We," Zechs stepped forward and gestured to the others he came with, "are the Hunters of the Blind Run Vampire Coven."

"I am Heero Yuy." The man stepped forward and tilted his upward in an arrogant fashion. "I am the blood shaman of the Blind Run Vampire Coven."

"Vampires?" Duo questioned. "Get off it. Like I would believe that. Who do you-"

"Believe as you will," Trowa interrupted. "For we are the the wolves of the Gray Rock Lupanar. You have seen me shift."

"Enough!" Heero ordered. "He asked. We must answer." All of a sudden, all the vampires but Heero dropped to one knee with their palms on the ground and their head bowed. Heero spread his hands out to his sides and bowed his head. Duo, from where he stood from within his bubble, could see his eyes begin to glow an icy blue. Heero's were not the only ones. Trowa's eyes glowed an unhealthy shade of yellowish brown.

Heero's voice rang out strongly through the clearing.

"Time will dwindle towards extinction

Races will mingle without first at war

The living will give way to the dead

Magic will lay at the feet to those unknown

The future cannot be seen even to those with the eye"

Trowa's voice joined in with Heero's, giving the voice of prophecy a more haunting quality. The words crawled along Duo's skin and something within him changed and made it harder for him to breathe. There was a feeling of no turning back, of something lost, of something started that he could not control.

"Death will become apparent, inexplicable

The gates of Hell become weakened with the use of magic

The hounds of Hades will be loosed as time wears on

The mortal lands lay in balance race struggle of those that live

All will be lost unless the One shall be found by those that search

Even then, All is not guaranteed to be saved by one that wish to win"

The echo of their voices died off into the night and then they were silent for a few moments. Duo realized that he was holding his breath waiting for somebody to do -something- when he gasped for his next breath. The sound broke the silence. Heero leaped forward at the same time Trowa did. Heero seemed to be faster, but Trowa shifted as he jumped.

Duo jumped back and hit the far end of the bubble. After a moment, it moved with him and soon he was in the center of it again. Trowa and Heero crashed into each other right in front of him, but still outside of the inky blackness. Trowa was in full wolf form and Heero had shed his robes somehow.

Underneath, he wore full body leather that was pure black. Duo was right in guessing that he looked like the others in the fact that he was pure muscle. His hands had elongated into claws though and seemed to be the only weapons that he had besides his fangs. On the other hand, Trowa seemed to be a deadly force to reckon with.

Trowa kicked and clawed his way at Heero's stomach and tried to clamp down on the vampires vulnerable neck, but to no avail. Heero seemed to be able to move at the last possible moment and hold his own against the powerful wolf. Duo did not fully understand why they were fighting except for the fact that werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies according to myths and legends that he had read about in fantasy novels.

Duo bent down and shook Ryuu to try to wake him, but it did no good. He looked around the clearing and found that the vampires and the other werewolves were at a standoff. They weren't at each others throats yet, but it didn't seem like it would take very long before they were going to be at it. Duo had no idea what he should do.

All of a sudden, the smell of cooked meat and burnt hair filled the air. A roar split the air and the pair that were fighting viciously suddenly separated.

"Lousy trick there Heero," Trowa growled through his muzzle. There was a patch of burnt fur on his left flank. It looked like he couldn't put much weight on it either.

"We found him first. He is ours to take back to the Mansion," Heero snarled.

"He is not a pawn," Trowa snarled back.

"If you are talking about me, I think I should have some say in the fact," Duo shouted at them.

"Human, I can break that seal that you have around you with a flick of my hand, so DO NOT shout at me," Heero turned to Duo to do just as he said.

"Leave him be!" Trowa yelled.

"Stay out of this, Trowa!" Heero yelled back. Trowa turned to Duo, hoping that the human would listen to him just this once.

"Repeat after me if you want to live," Trowa told Duo. Duo looked confused, but also scared. He did not want to have his hands full of a pissed off vampire. "Feadone Sealae!"

"What?" Duo asked confused.

"Do it now!"

"Feadone Sealae!" Duo shouted, not quite getting the accent right, and promptly disappeared.

"Close enough," Trowa muttered.

"Damn you!" Heero snarled at Trowa. He brought his hands together and started muttering another curse under his breath. At the words Trowa caught, his eyes widened. It would not do for him and his kind to be caught in the whirlwind that will proceed when Heero finished. He turned to his wolves.

"Run!" he screamed, and did the same. The vampires quickly followed them hot on their heals. They left Heero quickly behind mumbling a complicated curse under his breath. The wolves headed towards their territory as fast as they could trying to outpace the vampires. The ancient Word kept the vampires from crossing over the territorial line. They were confined to their territory and they were not happy about it in the slightest especially with their enemies slipping from their grasp.

In a not so far off place, Duo landed hard on the ground. With an audible pop, the inky bubble that had surrounded him disappeared. He fell in a boneless heap and felt like he didn't want to move for a week. Whatever he was doing when he shouted those words was taking every bit of energy he had out of him. He really had no idea what was going on, and he could really use an explanation from somebody who didn't want to kill him.

"Well hello there," a voice said from somewhere above him. Duo glanced up and about pissed himself right then and there. Looking down at him was a full fledged dragon. A small one, by the looks of things, but a freaking dragon none the less.

He somehow managed to scramble onto his hands and knees and away from the dragon. He ended up with his butt up against a good sized rock with nowhere else to go. Duo really hoped the dragon wasn't hungry. That would just put a really bad kink into an already bad night. All of a sudden, the dragon was no longer there.

"You must be the One I'm waiting for. I certainly wasn't expecting you to drop in like this, but it'll work," the man before him stated before stepping up to him and extending his hand out to him. "My name is Wufei Chang. I'm part of the Jade Dragon Clan. It is a pleasure to meet you." His hand was still extended out to him. Duo stared at the young man as if he was still a dragon that was going to eat him.

"Please do not tell me that you are afraid of a mere dragonling." He laughed and Duo felt as if he could listen to that laugh for a good long time. Duo gave him a small crooked smile and took his hand.

"I just found out that vampires and werewolves exist a bit ago, let alone dragons. What about my friend. Where did he go?" Duo asked Wufei. He almost felt at ease with the man already.

"He was taken to the infirmary. Can I ask what your name is?" Wufei asked.

"Well, of course you can ask," Duo teased. After a few moments Wufei made an exasperated noise. "My name is Duo." They started walking towards some low laying buildings on the other side of the field. There were a few lit torches along a dirt path that they walked upon.

"Nice to meet you Duo."

"So why does everybody think I'm this One dude?" Duo asked.

"Prophecy states it," Wufei stated simply.

"I don't get it," Duo said.

"The living will give way to the dead, magic will lay at the feet to those unknown. That is referring to you."

"But how do you know?" Duo asked.

"I guess it is hard to explain." They stopped outside one of the buildings. The torches threw shadows along the ground and danced along the man's golden skin. Wufei looked of Asian descent with slanted sloe eyes and high cheekbones. Duo felt some stirrings that he hadn't felt in a good long time just from the man's looks.

Duo caught himself staring and suddenly cleared his throat. He wasn't sure where he was at, but he was sure that he wasn't going to make it back to the dorms this night, so he might as well stay.

"I'm not sure what is going on just yet, but I'm not going to be able to make it back home tonight. Do you guys have room for me to stay tonight also?" Duo asked, almost too shyly.

"Of course," Wufei said. "Excuse me for not offering sooner. Come on inside. This is the sleeping quarters anyways."

"Lead on," Duo said.

It wasn't long before he was settled in for the night even though there was not much sleep to be had.

***I wanted to make it much shorter than it actually was, but I didn't think that it would be fair to you guys. So, I hope you like it. You better review to feed the bunnies. :P***


End file.
